gocaptainunderpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woma/Trivia
Trivia/Errors *Ms. Ribble/Wedgie Woman is possibly a main character. *This is the last book with Captain Underpants flying out the window (with George and Harold chasing him and saying "Oh no!" "Here we go again"). Since book 6, Captain Underpants books end with a cliffhanger and resolved in the next book, only to end in another cliffhanger, but still have them say "Oh no!" "Here we go again!" if there more danger at the end of the future books. These cliffhangers have something to do with earlier in the book or series. *At one point in the book, Ms. Ribble tells Mr. Krupp that he has the most ridiculous nose she'd ever seen. Ironically, she would have no room to criticize since it is shown that Ms. Ribble has the same type of nose as Mr. Krupp. *Overall, Ms. Ribble snapped her fingers 3 times: the first one in the 1st book, then the 2nd book and now the 5th book. *There is sign language in this novel on pages 1. *On page 101, the Fourth Wall is broken, as the Harold 2000 kicks the kickball through the page, ripping it up. *In some college grading systems, there really is a "G" grade, equivalent to -1 in the GPA calculations. In general, this is only given for extremely poor performance in class, or for academic dishonesty. *The number of Wedgie Woman's hair arms changes throughout the book. *The story about the destruction of Captain Underpants's homeworld was a joke on the destruction of Superman's homeworld. *The Japanese monster movie shown on the television in the treehouse was most likely one of the Gamera movies (take note of tusks and turtle-shell). *There were 3 rules in the book: There was a parody of "The 3 R's" (known as The Three S's). That was Sit Down, Shut your pieholes, and STOP DRIVING ME CRAZY!. **There were two rules mentioned in the Big Book O' Rules book that Mr. Krupp had. They were rule 411: Don't kick school propety into space, and rule 7,734: Don't transform into big, flying Robots during afternoon recess. *On pages 118 and 119, Wedgie Woman's hair spells out "Wedgie Power" in sign language. *While Wedgie Woman is building Robo-George and the Harold 2000, one of her hair arms draws a sketch of the fully-clothed Robo-George that is doing the same poses as Leonardo da Vinci's drawing, Vitruvian Man. *The comic on page 126 says "A far time ago in a galaxy long, long away ...", which is a spoof of the Star Wars starter textline, "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away." which appears in the beginning of every movie *The Starch Ship Enterprise from The Origin of Captain Underpants is a parody of the Star Ship Enterprise from Star Trek. They both have the same build. *On page 14, the letters on the floor (except Y) spell out 'LOL', the IM short for laughing out loud. *Wedgie Woman is the only female human villain in the Captain Underpants series. *In the wedding, George and Harold ask themselves why couldn't the wedding be during monday's math test, despite there being no school on Monday. However it could be possible the same test that was supposed to be done on Monday was done on one of the other four days. *In the comic, when the docters rebuilt Ms. Ribble, it is a spoof of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman.in page 108. *Mr. Krupp is apparently Jewish (the wedding having a rabbi and Mr Krupp wearing a Yamakah). *18 and 119, the part in sign language says "Wedgie Power," it was constructed to the Robo-George and the Harold 2000. References/Parodies *The comic book that George and Harold create about Captain Underpants's origins is exactly like "The Origin of Superman" (with Superman's bio-parents saving their son by helping him flee due to dangers happening on his home planet,land on Earth and get adopted by some old people). *On page 55, George says, "Silly Rabbi, tricks are for kids!" This is a reference to catchphrase of the Trix TV advertisements. *Wegie Woman's hair is similar to that of Medusa. *Wedgie Woman is a parody of Wonder Woman. References in other media *''Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman'' is mentioned in one episode of Arthur called "Fernkenstien's Monster". Category:Trivia